


Reaper and Soldier 76 Help With Body Hate

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Hi can I get Gabe or Jack (you can pick) with an S/O who struggles with body hate? I hit bumps like these more often and I think I just need some comfort. Thanks!





	Reaper and Soldier 76 Help With Body Hate

**Soldier 76**

 

You sat on the couch, the smile on your face slowly disappearing as the people on the television screen gracefully flitted across the screen.

  
“Why don’t I look like them?” You thought to yourself glumly.

  
“Alright!” Came Jack’s voice as he re-entered the room with two full cups in hand. “One for you and one for me,” he said as he handed you a cup of your favourite drink.

  
“Mm, I don’t want any,” you mumbled as you fidgeted with the edge of your shirt.

  
“What? But you love this stuff,” Jack stated with a raised eyebrow.

  
“I’m just not thirsty,” you replied.

  
“But-”

  
“Just drop it, Jack,” you snapped.

  
He knew something was definitely wrong. He put the cups down and joined you on the couch. You continued to stare at the hem of your shirt, fixated on it as if there were tiny aliens dancing on the fabric.

  
“Y/N,” started Jack, “please look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.” You could hear the worry in his voice and you sighed gently.

  
“My body,” you stated.

  
“What about your body?” He probed.

  
“It's… it's… just look at it!” You exclaimed, gesturing at yourself.

  
Jack stared at you. For a moment he said nothing, not wanting to upset you with words you didn’t want to hear, but at the same time wanting to reassure you that he saw nothing but perfection.

  
“Y/N,” Jack started, taking your hand, “I know it’s hard, and I know how much you can’t stand your body but when I realised I loved you, I didn’t just fall in love with what you look like.” Jack paused and held your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

  
“I fell in love with your laugh,” he continued, “I fell in love with how kind you are, I fell in love with everything about you. You are so much more than what you look like and you know that.” He raised your chin and you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and sincerity.

  
“You are absolutely beautiful, inside and out. I know you don’t always believe that and I wish you would. But when you don’t, just remember that in my eyes you’re perfect. In every way.”

  
He kissed the back of your hand and up your arm. You giggled as he reached your shoulder and pulled your arm around him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

  
“Thank you, Jack,” you murmured, pressing your forehead to his.

  
**Reaper**

 

“Gabe do we have to? I really don’t want to. I want to leave,” you whined as you stepped onto the warm sand.

  
“Baby we just got here,” Gabriel said as he set the item’s down.

  
“I know,” you mumbled. You scanned the area and there were people clad in bathing suits everywhere. They a looked so tanned, so confident, so… perfect. You sighed in defeat.

  
Gabriel saw how upset you looked and he marched right over to you, his hands resting on your arms.

  
“What is it, mi amor?” He asked, worry in his voice.

  
You hugged your towel tighter around you to shield your body from his eyes. A look of understanding flashed across his features and he wrapped his muscular arms around you, the feeling of his body against yours was comforting.

  
“My body is so gross,” you whispered into his ear as he held you. At your words, he released you and looked at you.

  
“I know how you’re feeling, baby,” he responded, “I feel the same way about my scars. They’re everywhere, all over my body and they’re hideous.”

  
You opened your mouth to respond but he cut you off, “now what would you tell me if I was saying what you just said about myself?” He asked you, looking into your eyes.

  
You looked down at your feet and back up into Gabriel’s eyes.

  
“I would tell you that yes, you have scars all over your body. But they’re yours and make you, you. I love each one of them,” you said.

  
“Exactly,” he cooed. He took your hand and led you to the spot he put your things down earlier.

  
He rummaged through a bag and found the bottle of sunscreen.

  
“May I?” He asked.

  
You smiled and nodded. He was very thorough in applying the cream wherever your skin was visible, lingering in some spots more than others.

  
He held you in his arms and gave you a deep kiss as he continued to slide his hands over your now silky skin, admiring every inch of it.

  
You had to remind him that you were in a public place and that maybe he should save it for when you got back home.

  
Now he was the one who wanted to leave.


End file.
